dailypeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Daily Peon Wiki
Discuss Already Guys we need the Category A's. While I'm working on Homework can you guys please work on this Website. I'm Kinda Busy with all the school work and yada. Anyway I'm leaving you guys well and Informed good luck StormWarriors2 04:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :SW2, You are the most Brilliant Person in the world. -User:TheFairfield 05:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree he is awesome and so cool! Jalokin95 15:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah he is! I have orgasams everyday thinking about him!-User:TheFairfield 05:09, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What? -Jalokin95 05:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::He is so awesome! I would go super gay for him!!-User:TheFairfield 05:09, ::Why Because he is super awesome? I completely agree he is! We should give him our GFS -Jalokin95 05:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::He is awesome, Though Asherian is better looking! User:TheFairfield 05:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I say we give him everything he wants! -Jalokin95 05:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::My only quesiton is why would you want him? I want him first! :: -User:TheFairfield 05:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Fairfield I was gay first!-Jalokin95 05:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I want HIM! ::User:TheFairfield 05:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::NO SCREW YOU!-Jalokin95 05:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel like a girl now. I will go and kick trolman in the face.... ::User:TheFairfield 05:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I want him he is my best friendz IN THE WHOLE WORLD!-Jalokin95 05:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Corinthus is TheFairfield's (character) strategic advisor and one of his two lieutenants, the other being Thol'han. TheFairfield 09:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :But why is he a member of the DPWIKI-team insteadof TheFairField? xD 20:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : :My question is why do we want to have StormWarriors2? He is way too awesome for the daily peon! He should make his own stuff! ::Jalokin95 :StormWarriors2 is awesome I want to have his babies!-User:TheFairfield Forces and Main-leaders: The founder of this wiki, TheFairfield has long been inactive and has been having far too many orgasams with himself, and while he is gone I, the "second-in-command", will take the lead of DPWIKI v2... We still need the pages with A, B and C. BUT now you are also allowed to make the pages about your ass and the main-bitch of your force, even though these pages doesn't start with A, B or C. Secondary leader-pages and not usercontrolled force-pages will be deleted, like any other pages not starting with A, B or C. Hope you will contribute to our shared wiki. Thanks. And Also StormWarriors2 is awesome and I want to give you my GF, Jalokin95 16:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello my name is StormWarriors2 And I now take leadership of this wiki! 03:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Fuck you storm! Your edits have made this page AWESOME! Thats why I wish to give you this wiki so you can leave me and fairfield (who me and him are butt buddies and have sex behind a bus stop everyday) alone! So LEAVE BRITTANY ALONE! Jalokin95 Stormwarriors is awesome that is all. So fuck you and ya family! And i fuck your dog! Jalokin95 I like to fuck myself Jalokin95 I like leaving massive amounts or random crap on this page because i literally have nothing to do not actually make legimate lore for the Daily Peon so please help me with my addiction as i have gential herpes. Jalokin95 I just Cummed inside my pod it was so glorious it was like masturbating to lore! Jalokin95 I am going to blow my load all over my tongue. Jalokin95 Trolololoolololol TROLOLOLOL HAHAHAHA TROLOLOLO HAHAHAH TROLOLOLOLOLOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ